Claire's Terrible Day at the DMV
"Claire's Terrible Day at the DMV" is a creepypasta written and performed by Claire. This pasta is featured in Episode 19 of the podcast. Transcript I got a letter. I got a letter in the mail today telling me that my diver's license was about to expire and I needed to get it renewed. I thought, "Aw dang it, I need to go to the DMV. This sucks! I hate going to the DMV because everyone there is an asshole to me specifically" (sighs) But I resigned myself and I hopped into my little Honda Civic and I drove to the DMV which is sponsored by my state senator. But, when I entered the DMV, when I entered the doors, I got a strange chill down my spine. And I figured something was off. and I realized why everything was off in the DMV. Because EVERYONE in the DMV from the workers to the desk attendants, to the customers, to the-the- senator himself who was there for some reason, they were all Peter Griffin. Now normally, normally, I would be utterly shitting my pants at the prospect of entering an inner sanctum in which every being was Peter Griffin. BUT I knew I needed to get my license renewed because if I didn't, then how would I escape the Peter Griffin sanctum...if I didn't have a license? So I swallowed my fear and proceeded to go through the steps and ordeals and trials and tribulations of getting a new license all the while being surrounded by the filth and SCUM that is Peter...H. Griffin. I don't know what his middle name is. All around me I heard this noise...nyeheheheh It pounded in my BRAIN like an endless drum. I could hear it bouncing back AND FORTH IN MY BRAIN. But I still pressed forward. I got my paperwork from the lady at the front desk and she sent me to another waiting area to fill out the paperwork. I was there for three hours...BECAUSE I CAME IN ON A SATURDAY! When finally the Peter Griffin at the desk called my number and I went- and he said "Ok your paperwork is all in order you can go to that Peter Griffin over there" so I got my picture taken, but it was a really bad picture. It was bad my eyes were squinting and I looked very silly and I asked "Peter, can I retake this picture" and he said "Nope" And so I got my new license and I ran out of that DMV as fast as I could, but I realized I couldn't escape...for I entered ANOTHER DMV a clone DMV full of Peter Griffins. But at-they were at different color saturations. I realized that my- I realized that in my foolishness in giving them my information, in giving the Peter Griffins MY information, I allowed myself to become trapped in their endless loop of Peter Griffin DMVs...at slightly different hues and colors. I went through the process of getting a new license at each DMV over and over and over again and every time I would try to leave there would be a different Peter Griffin DMV. One where they were all blue, another one where they were just a slightly different shade of red. I couldn't escape and I realized that this was my punishment for not renewing my license quicker and I needed to get reminded by the mail and so the moral of the story is to be attentive about when you need to get things renewed or otherwise you'll be stuck in a situ- the last thing that happened before my final message, my FINAL message reaches you was that I was about to run out of the 32nd Peter Griffin DMV I had been trapped in when a Peter Griffin grabbed me by the shoulder and whipped me around and he said: "nyehehe escape is futile, this is your turmoil now" and then I screamed "aaaaAAAaAaAaaAaAaaA" THE END Category:Creepypastas